Garen/Trivia
General * Garen features in the Summoner's Rift Battle Training tutorial, together with and . * Garen's dance references 's. ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * Contrary to popular belief Garen yells "Demacia!" when using and not during or . ** Players using these abilities simultaneously led to this confusion. * comes from how easily it was for Garen to get kills while using it. ** It earned meme status when animated with by playing in the background. *** When using Garen earns a cosmetic buff that reads ''"Garen is spinning to win". **** The phrase is now associated to every spinning ability ( , , , , and ) * 's abilities might have been based on Garen's ( / , / , / ) * Garen was the first to have his price reduced twice, others being and . * He had three different basic attack animations before his Visual Update. * He is one of fifteen champions to not have a single AP ratio on any ability, the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , ,and . * Garen was targeted by (together with , , and ) * Garen's name comes from Armenian Գարեն, short for Old Armenian Գարեգին Garegin; interprets this name as "highly valued", though phonological problems exist. Quotes * While on the PBE Garen had a different taunt and his joke was "I know you're in that bush!". ** Before his Visual Update his joke was "You're gonna like the way you look. I Garen-tee it. Get it?" referencing commercials. * Garen shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} Skins ; * He might have been inspired by from by . ; * He can be obtained for free by following the game on Twitter. * He might be referencing the from . * He shares this theme with . ; * He references a traditional . * He used to be called 'Vagabond Garen'. * He might be referencing from and/or from by . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * He might be referencing and the from . * He resembles . ; * He references the from . ** He wears a . * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * He references the from and the from . * He shares this theme with . ; * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * This skin was released for the 2017 Lunar Revel. * He resembles from . * It is likely a reference to , a Chinese officer living in the late , also featured in . ** Additionally, he and Koei's version of Guan Ping both use a great sword, the only difference being that Garen wields his sword with one hand and Guan Ping using two hands and dragging it along the ground. ** Coincidentally, Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere is based on Guan Ping's father . Both father and son served Han warlord , who after their deaths would found the kingdom, heralding the . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , and . ** can be seen in the background. Relations * It is implied, suspected, and speculated that Garen and had/have feelings for each other.Garen and Katarina ** Then there are those who imply it to the point of confirmation: *** " live by a code that'll never let you get what you want. Let me take you to ." *** "Don't starve your heart, ! Let me deliver you to ." *** "Honor? Duty? Ha! What heart demands is all that matters." *** "No love is impossible, my god demands you follow desires." *** "The always-enchanting tale of - lovers." *** " finale will be a ." * Garen is 's older brother and their family name is Crownguard. ** He deeply respects and loves his sister, but he fears that she might have magical abilities. ** As their family name implies, they serve and protect the crown. *** is Garen's childhood friend. **** When the Exemplar was captured, the Might led the Dauntless Vanguard on a rescue operation, slaying in the process. * Garen and are long-time friends from the Shield of Valoran's days in the Demacian military. ** Garen was furious at being convinced was wasting his talents as a warrior but he still believed in him. *** When Voidborn killed the Shield of Valoran's squad, the Might sentenced him to endure 'the Crown of Stone' by climbing Mount Targon. **** Little did Garen know, in becoming the Aspect of the Protector, has become the warrior he believed 'he was meant to be' (and much more) Category:Champion trivia Category:Garen Category:2017 Lunar Revel